


Christmas by the Fire

by starkgaryen4life



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 07:56:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13095768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkgaryen4life/pseuds/starkgaryen4life
Summary: Dany has a conversation with Santa on Christmas Eve.





	Christmas by the Fire

Damn. He dropped his bag next to the door and kicked off his snow covered black boots. He muttered to himself as he yanked at his itchy beard. He couldn’t believe he got roped into this. He got the short end of the stick, literally. It was between him, Robb, Theon, his Uncle Ned and his step-father Rhaegar. They all had to pick sticks and whoever got the shortest one had to be in this ridiculous custom. 

He padded into the living room that was illuminated only by the lights on the tree and the still roaring fire. He sunk into a chair and sighed. All he wanted was to be at home with his family and maybe fool around with his girlfriend, which no one knew about at the moment. As he sat there, his sour mood started to turn. Glancing around he noticed the care with which his parents’ home had been decorated. He loved the smell of the pine from the tree and the faint scent of cinnamon.

Jon’s life was not bad, he had everything he could want…. except maybe one thing. He did want something for Christmas. Just one thing would make it perfect. 

“Jon?

He turned and glanced toward the sound of her voice. “Who is Jon”? he asked.

She rubbed her eyes a little and stifled a giggle as she looked at him more closely. “Oh, I’m sorry Santa. I was just looking for my errant boyfriend who seems to have lost his way home.”

He laughed in a deeper voice. “Well, by the looks of you, he’s a fool. Who could leave a beautiful woman such as yourself on this snowy night?”

Dany held her fingers to her lips and considered the question. “A fool?” she asked sweetly.

“That’s right. Now why don’t you come over here and sit on Santa’s lap?”

She tilted her head and smiled even wider. “Jon””

“Who is this Jon fellow? Don’t you wanna tell me what you want for Christmas?”

Sure, she finally conceded. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she nestled into his lap and laughed as his beard brushed against the bare skin of her arm. She was warm although she was clad only in a short tank top and soft cotton pants.

His eyes focused on her. “So, have you been a good girl this year?” he asked in a low voice.

“Of course,”, she said sweetly as she gave him a smile and looked at him with those violet eyes of her. “What would make you think otherwise?”

“Well I did hear something from my elves about you wrecking your brother’s Explorer”, he said knowingly.

“What that’s not true! I wasn’t even driving. My boyfriend was driving and I….”

He smiled and didn’t try to hide the fact that he loved watching her squirm. “You weren’t distracting him?”

She squeezed her eyes shut as her cheeks turned a bright shade of red. “Maybe a little. But I didn’t hear him complain. In fact, I think he kind of liked what I was doing.”

“I bet he did. I know I would.”

“Santa!” She punched him playfully. “Do you kiss Mrs. Claus with that mouth of yours?”

“Oh, I do more than kiss her with this mouth, she actually likes it when I go down…”

Dany covered his mouth with her hands and giggled, “You shouldn’t kiss and tell. Now what would Mrs. Claus say about that?”

“You’re right. I should ask you what you want for Christmas.”

She sighed and gazed at the crackling fire for a moment. “Oh, Santa. I only want one thing.”

He pulled her closer and whispered, “And what would that be?”

She turned to face him “I want a Tiffany engagement ring and for my boyfriend to stop dragging his feet and to commit already.” This made Jon smile, it was a line from one of their favorite Christmas movies.

“Is that all?”

“Well, there is one more thing.” Dany looked away from Jon and sighed, “I want people to know about this man I’m dating, he might just be the love of my life and I have to hide it.” Dany whispered the last part. 

“Dany” He had Dany look at him and with his finger lifted her chin with one of his fingers he brushed at her lips and brought Dany closer to him and he gave her a soft kiss on the lips. “He wants that too, he is just afraid of how people will react, cause from what I can see, isn’t his step father your older brother?” 

Dany rolled her eyes at this, “I don’t care about that anymore, and it’s not like we are related by blood, it’s just marriage.”

Jon contemplated for a moment and then looked at Dany “Well since this is very important to you, I will talk to him and get him to talk to your brother this weekend and finally be open about this relationship.”

Dany squealed, “Oh Santa you’re the best.” She wrapped her arms around Jon and Jon started to kiss her again.

“Oh Santa, what would Mrs. Claus say about this?”

Jon continued to kiss Dany and his hands started to wonder up her stomach, “We have an open relationship, I don’t ask her about her special friendship with the Easter Bunny and Tooth Fairy and she doesn’t say anything to me when I have hot young girls on my lap.” This caused Dany to giggle between their kiss.

Dany started to moan when their kissing intensified and when Jon finally reached his destination and cupped her breast with his hands. “Shh, we have people upstairs sleeping.” Jon whispered, but wouldn’t stop his assault of his lips on her. 

Dany started to pull away from Jon “Mmm-hmm,” she murmured softly. “What about you? What do you want for Christmas?”

Humph. “Nobody ever asks Santa what he wants”, he said thoughtfully.

She peered up at him innocently and he regarded the stirrings in the pit of his stomach when she did. “Well, I’m asking.”

He inhaled deeply, his forehead creasing as he thought carefully. He gazed at the fire as she watched the lights reflection twinkle in his eyes. “I just want to be with my girl. No more sneaking around, no more hidden kisses. I’d love to come home and find her waiting for me. To be with her would be my wish.”

He looked down at her with his loving eyes. She brought her hand to his face and brushed his white hair aside. “Maybe I could help you with that.”

He waggled his eyebrows suggestively. “Well, Ms. Dany! What would that Jon fellow say? Ho, ho, ho!”

She opened her eyes widely. “Ah! I never knew that Santa had such a dirty mind!”

His hand slipped under the hem of her tank top again as he growled, “There’s a lot you don’t know about me.

“Santa! Stop that” ... she argued unconvincingly.

Mm he mumbled against the soft skin of her collarbone. “I’ve got a present for you in my pocket, Dany”

As he told her this, she felt it press against her thigh. “Ooh. Better save that for your wife, Santa”, she teased.

Oh, he groaned. “But it’s such a long way back to the North Pole.”

She chuckled and wiggled her bottom, effectively making the situation worse. “Naughty Santa. What would the kids say if they knew? Or your parents if they came down right now”

“Aww who cares?” He leaned forward and lifted her tank top. His beard tickled her stomach as he pressed his lips to her belly button.

She slipped her hand under his chin and lifted his gaze to meet hers. “No, no”, she scolded as she wagged a finger at him. She pulled her finger back before he had a chance to nibble it. “I need to get Jon’s present ready. Maybe you should finish your work here and get on back to your wife?”

He pouted. “Yeah, you’re right. Well, have a Merry Christmas, pretty girl. I hope that this Jon fellow appreciates what he has.”

“Me too”. She leaned forward and kissed the tip of his nose. As she climbed out of his lap, he groaned uncomfortably and shifted in his chair. “And keep that suit on. Its sexy” she whispered, as she turned around she felt a slap on her ass and turned and stared at Santa, “Naughty boy” and turned around and started to climb up the stairs to the room she was staying in.

Jon grinned and hopped out of his chair enthusiastically. He retrieved the sack of presents near the door and carefully placed them under the tree. If he was being honest he liked dressing up and putting the presents under the tree, especially when it made his younger sister, brother and cousins happy. They still believed in Santa, and if they caught him as Santa their belief in him would just increase, maybe he just wanted them to stay young and innocent forever. And just as he was thinking this he heard a noise.

“Santa?”

Jon fixed the white beard on his face and turned around, “Ho Ho Ho, Merry Christmas, Rhaenys.”

Five-year-old Rhaenys thought for a second this was a dream, “Is that you Santa?”

“Why, yes, it is”

Rhaenys squealed with joy and started to jump up and down, “Oh my gosh Santa, I can’t believe you came, do you have my presents?”

This made Jon chuckle, “Yes Rhaenys I do have your presents, plus your twin brother and cousins and everyone else in the house, but I can’t put away all your presents until you are back in bed.”

“But Santa how can you carry all those presents and how did you get into the house?” Rhaenys looked at the fireplace and noticed that the fire was still roaring. “The fire didn’t hurt you?” Rhaenys started to babble on and on.

“Rhaenys my dear, I have magic that I use to help me, such as carry all the presents and to get around fire, so don’t you worry your pretty little head about that. Now you scurry off and get into bed, the faster you go back to bed the faster morning will be here and then you can open all your presents.”

Rhaenys seemed to agree and nodded her head, “Okay Santa, but don’t forget to eat the cookies I left out for you, I baked them today with my Aunty Dany.” Jon smiled when Dany’s name was brought up.

“Well don’t you worry, I will finish each and every cookie and gulp it down with some cold milk.” Rhaenys smiled at Santa and started to turn around but thought popped into her head, “Just out of curiosity, do I have more presents then my brother Aegon?”

“Rhaenys, upstairs now.” So, she ran upstairs. Rhaenys question made Jon laugh. His younger brother and sister always brought a smile to his face. 

Jon turned around and finished up with the presents at the Christmas tree and then went over to all the stockings and then finally he looked at the cookies and ate some, the rest he put away somewhere safe that he knew Rhaenys would not find and ask about. 

He tiptoed he upstairs and knocked at Dany’s door, he heard her call him in and went in and shut the door, but what Jon didn’t know was that there was certain five year old still up, watching from the crack of her door asking herself, “Why is Santa going into my Aunty Dany’s room?” She would just have to ask her parents tomorrow at breakfast. 

Jon tossed his beard, wig, and hat on chair in the room. The whole getup was making him hot, but the family had insisted he keep it on when putting out presents just in case one of the kids came down, which one did. Plus, Dany had insisted he keep it on when he came in. 

Jon inhaled deeply and looked around the room slowly. The room was glowing by candlelight as it cast flickering shadows in every corner. When his eyes finally came to rest on his present, he sighed and suppressed that sexy smile. “Wow.”

“You like?” she asked in a husky voice.

“Uh huh,” he breathed. “Can I open it?”

“Sure”, she replied giggling.

Jon sauntered toward her and tilted his head, trying to decide just how he would go about getting to his gift. He rubbed his hands together and licked his lips. Hmm.  
She blushed as he continued to stare at her. Her long silver hair was pulled into a ponytail high on her head and tied with a red, curling ribbon. The ribbon cascaded down and framed her beautiful face. Her milky white shoulders looked as soft as ever. Her pert breasts were covered with a small red bow over each nipple. A large green ribbon adorned her waist and the bow she tied it in, covered her sex. She wore nothing else but the smile on her face.

Jon blew out the breath he was holding as yanked at the collar of his red fur jacket. He opened the top few buttons and stretched his neck a bit.

“Hot?” she asked.

“Scorching”, he replied, smiling.

“Take it off”, she moaned as she squirmed. The anticipation was killing her now. She was dying to give herself to him.

“Okay”, he agreed, nodding his head. She watched as he pulled the heavy fabric from his body. The sound of the Velcro being pulled apart filled the room as he pushed the material aside and revealed his broad chest and taut stomach. He let the coat fall to the floor and went to work on the pants. His sweat drenched body glistened in the soft light from the candles. 

She bit down on her lower lip as he shimmied out of the heavy black pants and stood there only in his red boxers. Next, he removed his socks as her eyes drifted to the bulge in his shorts. A sexy smile crept across her face as she watched him discard the boxers and stand before her in all his naked glory.

Pressing her lips together so he couldn’t hear her panting, she beckoned him. “Do you want me?” she breathed.

“All I want is you, baby.”

“Nice answer”, she replied just before he crushed his lips to her and kissed her passionately.

He climbed onto the bed and straddled her thighs. She rested her head on the mountain of pillows behind her as he began to run his hands over her body. His hands went to the satin ribbon at her waist. He pulled so slowly that she felt she might burst. She arched her back as the soft material slid away from her body.

He peeked around to see how the bows were attached to her breasts, but he looked puzzled. “They’re stick-on’s. Just pull”, she instructed.

Jon seemed nervous. “Wont that hurt?”

Dany shrugged her shoulders and smiled. “If it hurts you could just kiss it and make it better, right?”

He opened his eyes widely. “Hell yeah!”

“Shhh!” she giggled. “Don’t wake the whole house, they will find us in a very precarious position”.

Jon leaned forward and kissed Dany. His tongue slipped between her soft lips and she welcomed him. He brought his hand to her breast and pulled the small bow quickly. She yelped into his mouth while he removed the other one. Once she was totally naked, he lowered his mouth to her erect nipples.

She rubbed against him as he licked circles around each hardened bud. Raking her fingernails across his back, he moaned and nibbled her skin in response. “Jon” she gasped. “Hold on.”  
Jon raised his head and peered at her.” What’s wrong?”

She urged him to lie on his side as she turned to face him. Biting her bottom lip nervously, she gazed at him. “I just wanted to ask you something.”

He smiled and began lowering his mouth to her sex. “I know what you want”, he mumbled.

“No, no, no”, she protested, giggling. “Are you really going to talk to Rhaegar this weekend, regarding us?”

“Oh!” he exclaimed, just a bit embarrassed. “Yes, it’s time, we can’t be sneaking around forever, it’s weird that only half our friends and family know, and the other half doesn’t. I feel bad when they have to lie for us. Or when they don’t know, and they walk in on us.”

Dany giggled at the memory of Arya walking into Dany’s apartment two months ago, and caught Dany and Jon both naked and Dany on her knees. “I’m sorry about that, I forgot that she was coming and the fact that she had a key to my apartment.”

“Yeah not the finest moment of my life, my young cousin seeing me naked or getting pleasured.”

Dany giggled again, and Jon pulled her close, “I’m glad my wish is coming true, maybe next Christmas we can share the same room and not have to play musical rooms with everyone.”

Jon nodded, “So does that mean you have another wish?

“Mmm-hmm”, she mumbled, kissing him softly.

“And what would that wish be?”

Dany pressed against him as he rolled to his back. She straddled his hips and watched his eyes as she sank down on his erection. Hearing the hitch in his breath, she leaned back and let him fill her.  
He cupped her breasts in his hands and brushed his thumbs over her nipples. She smiled down at him. “There’s just one other thing that would make this Christmas perfect.”

“Oh?” he gasped as she lifted her hips and then lowered them again. “Tell me”, he begged.

“I want oh, that feels good.” She smiled and gave him the eyes. “I want to move in together.”, she revealed finally.

A giant smile spreads across his face. “With me?” he suggested.

“I’d love that”, she admitted as he held her hips and pressed himself deeper inside her.

“I’m so lucky”, he whispered as they rocked together.

Her hands cupped his face as they teetered at the edge of climax. “Oh?” she moaned, trying to be quiet as he squeezed her buttocks and began to grind faster.

“I never needed to wish for anything this Christmas”. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her sweetly. “I’ve got everything I could ever need, as long as you love me”, he breathed softly in her ear.  
“Oh, Jon” She covered his face in kisses as tears sprung to her eyes. She peered at him lovingly and shook her head. It was hard to believe that she could be this happy.

He smiled mischievously and asked, “Who is this Jon fellow?” And then flipped her on to her back and brought her legs up to his shoulders and pushed into her again. Dany had to bite her lip from screaming out and waking up the whole house.

The next morning the whole family was downstairs, all 15 people. The younger kids were still opening their presents. The adults were at the table drinking coffee. Dany came downstairs and sat at the only chair that was open, which happily was next to Jon. Jon saw Dany sit next to him and said, “Merry Christmas.” Dany looked at Jon and was about to reply when they heard a commotion.

“I did see Santa last night!” Exclaimed Rhaenys, she was standing and looking down at Rickon who was laughing at her.

“No, you didn’t, you big idiot, Santa wasn’t here last night.”

Rhaegar went and picked up Rhaenys, “You saw Santa last night sweetie,” All the adults were grinning, knowing full well Jon was the one in the custom. 

Rhaenyss nodded her head and wrapped her arms around her father’s neck, “Yes and we talked.”

“Is that right?”

“yes” Rhaenys kept nodding and then her curiosity got the best of her, “But I have a question?”

All the adults went back to their breakfast and then they heard her ask. “Why did Santa go into Aunty Dany’s room last night?”

That’s when everyone looked and stared at Dany and Jon, who both looked like deers caught in headlights.

Jon cleared his throat and he saw Rheager give him a menacing look, “Umm so we have an announcement to make.”

And then you can hear Arya whispering to Sansa, “at least she didn’t walk in on it.”

Merry Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first foray into fanfic, so please be kind. I binged watched all six seasons of GOT before the seventh season came out and now I am absolutely in love with Jonerys. I have only ever read another ships fanfic, which was almost ten years ago, and this is my second ship that I am shipping hard. Like HARD. I can’t stop thinking of them. I had this story in my head for weeks now that I had to write about it. This story is a sneak peek into another one that I have been thinking about for a while now. I just need help with it. I don’t have a beta, as you probably noticed when reading this grammatically wrong fic. So, I just need to figure out the beta situation and maybe I can post the first chapter of that fic soon. If anyone knows anyone that is willing to help me that would be great. I don’t know if we get private messages on this board, but if we can please message me and I will send you my email address and then we can correspond from there. 
> 
> Sorry I am ranting now. But I really hope you enjoyed this fic. And please please please let me know what I should fix or change. Any feedback, bad or good would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
